halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry Talbot
haunted house in Orlando]] Larry Talbot, best known as The Wolfman is a Universal Monster featured as one of the main event icons at Fright Nights in 1991 and as one of the sub icons at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen in 2009. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Larry Talbot first appeared as one of the main event icons alongside Count Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster, The Bride of Frankenstein, The Mummy and Gill-Man at Fright Nights, the first incarnation of Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Florida. He could be seen as a meetable character during the event. To promote the release of the new 2010 remake of The Wolfman, Larry Talbot is again being used at the event for Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, where he appears as one one of the sub icons alongside Chucky and Billy with The Usher as the main event icon. Larry Talbot himself appears in the haunted house The Wolfman. He pops out several times during the maze and can be seen prowling through a backdrop of haunted woods and through a hunting lodge. For the TV commercial for Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped From the Silver Screen, Larry Talbot is seen in the lobby of the Universal Palace Theater. When a film goer enters the lobby to buy a refreshment, Larry Talbot growls at and prepares to attack him. It is also mentioned on the website for the Halloween Horror Nights 2009 event that one of the incidents that occurred at the Universal Palace Theater happened when a rowdy film goer through popcorn at the film screen while watching a new horror film. The beast on the screen then jumped off and chased the film goer into the lobby, where he savaged him to bits of blood and bone with his teeth and claws before jumping back onto the film screen. Films When Larry Talbot appeared at Fright Nights, his appearance was based on Lon Chaney Jr.'s incarnation from the 1942 film, The Wolfman. When Larry Talbot returned to the event 19 years later in Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, his appearance and persona were rebooted to match Benicio Del Toro's performance as the character in the 2010 remake, The Wolfman. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Universal's House of Horrors (1995) * Universal's New House of Horrors (1996) * Universal's Museum of Horror (1997) * Universal's Museum of Horror: Chamber of Horrors (1998) * Universal's Creature Features in 3-D (1999) * Universal Classic Monster Mania (2000) * Horror in Wax (2004) * The Wolfman (2009) * HHN: 20 Years of Fear (2010) * Universal's House of Horrors (2012) * Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (2015) * All Nite Die-In: Double Feature (2015) * Universal Monsters (2019) Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood * Universal's House of Horrors (2006) * The Wolfman: The Curse of Talbot Hall (2011) * Universal Monsters Remix (2012) * Universal Monsters Remix: Resurrection (2013) * Universal Monsters: Music by Slash (2018) * Universal Monsters: Frankenstein Meets The Wolf Man (2019) Pictures Wolfman.jpg|Larry Talbot in The Wolfman (2010) The Wolfman HHN 20YoF.jpg|Larry Talbot in HHN: 20 Years Of Fear 4496064660 58490c4cfe b.jpg BIuMblFCEAA4uPR.jpg Beetlejuice1 outdoor.jpg The Wolfman 1.png The Wolfman 2.png Wolfman Statue.png Frozen Wolfman.png The Wolfman (HHN 2019).png Trivia * In 2012 it was revealed that Larry Talbot was a part of The Cerebin Legion. Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:HHNOrlando Sub Icons Category:Fright Nights Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2011 (Hollywood) Category:Horror Film characters Category:Universal Classic Monsters Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters Category:Icons Category:Werewolves Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2012 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2013 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2018 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood) Category:Movie characters